goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Caillou
Caillou is the main antagonist (and villian) of the Caillou Gets Grounded videos and is the secondary antagonist of the Dora gets grounded videos and sometimes is the main protagonist of the videos. He is based off the TV series and book series of the same name. Goanimate Life In the GoAnimate realm, since Caillou is a character from a children show, Caillou is the complete opposite of his real life version, as he's not a well-behaved person at all. He is one of the worst troublemakers of all times. Unlike in the actual Caillou series, the GoAnimate version portrays him as having a twin brother named Daillou (In SolitaireJoker's videos, Daillou and Caillou's other twins are his clones that he made using a clone machine called the CLONE-O-MATIC.) And there are 486 of them altogether, with Zaillou being the only girl of the 486 Caillou Brothers. He has been shown to love Fake VHS Openings. Apparently, he created some of his own. For example, in one of SouthParkSatanFan2015's videos, he created the openings to SpongeBob SquarePants from 2001 (It's was 2008) and The Simpsons: Season 1 from 1998 (It's was 1989-90 but in DVD in 2001). In Momogowi and NotSmirks' videos, he has a "series" called Caillou tlt uolliaC (based off the YouTube Poop of the same name) and it's a bunch of surreal videos with Caillou having the Jennifer voice. But during the Better Choice Campaign, Caillou became good like his real-life version, and now he's no longer a troublemaker. Although most goanimate users still portray him as a troublemaker. He went to preschool in GoCity Elementary School. He gets grounded a lot, and I mean a LOT. He has a girlfriend named Dora, the most hated girl in the GoAnimate world. He is evil and always causes trouble (and never stops) like: he peed on his teacher, sneaked to Chuck E Cheese's hundreds of times, hijacked a school bus, peed in Rosie's lemonade, threw a piano across the classroom in his kindergarten class, and hundreds of many more exploits, including murders. Usually, he would try to sneak out of the house and rollerskate down the block to Chuck E Cheese's. But his dad Boris said to the kids none of them can go outside unless he is out there with them. He also likes Baby shows (even his own show), Getting Ungrounded, and Fake VHS Openings. and hates Getting Grounded, His Parents, Rosie, and Primetime shows. He is enemies with his family, and good users. He is from a baby show. and He is never good at all! His parents ground him and think his show is stupid. Voice David/Evil Genius/Zack (most people use this voice for him), Dave, Ivy, Paul, Brian, Kidaroo, Young Guy, Eric, Shy Girl, Kimberly, Jennifer (Momogowi and NotSmirks), Joey, Emma, and Tween Girl. Sometimes TigerMario2002: uses his real voice to voice Calliou. Family Rosie (Younger sister) Voice: Shy Girl/Acapela Rosie Boris (Father) Voice: Eric Doris (Mother) Voice: Julie Teddy (His teddy bear) Rexy's Voice: Kidaroo (no voice or appearance in African Vulture's Caillou Get's Grounded series)/TigerMario2002 Gilbert's Voice: Diesel (no voice in African Vulture's Caillou Get's Grounded series)/TigerMario2002: Deedee's Voice: Kimberly/TigerMario2002 Age In most Caillou videos Caillou is 4 years old (Like in the tv series of the same name) sometimes users say Caillou is 5 and rarely some users say Caillou is 6 years old. Trivia * Caillou is the number one choice by GoAnimate users for the role of the main antagonist. * He has the minds of Gold Helping. * Caillou was born on September 15, 1993, Considering his first appearance on tv was September 15, 1997, however in AshAshlin129's videos, he was born on June 12, 1999. Gallery Category:Bad Users